


In the Great Green Room

by ninjabiran (tomatoes)



Series: Goodnight Moon [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatoes/pseuds/ninjabiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything tends to smooth over when breakfast is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Great Green Room

Barry wakes up in Dan's arms. He's sore, probably from sleeping on his arm all night. Dan is still asleep, and Barry feels his chest rise and fall with every gentle breath. The first rays of dawn are beginning to peek through his blinds. It's all incredibly relaxing. He sighs gently and goes back to sleep.

When he wakes up again, it's because Dan is starting to stir. He watches silently as his roommate—boyfriend— _something_ opens his eyes slowly, stretching before shifting a bit.

"Hey, Barry." His morning voice is even more gravelly than normal (if that's even possible, Barry thinks to himself.) "Guess I fell asleep in here, huh?"

"Yeah." The silence is a bit awkward, and the not-quite-faded memories of last night ring prominently in their minds. Dan almost moves his arm, but decides against it, to Barry's content.

"Do you want breakfast?" Dan asks eventually.

Barry nods, and they pry themselves apart. A few stretches here and there, and they walk to the kitchen. It feels like miles, what with the awkward silence between them. Barry slumps at the table as Dan makes his way to the fridge. "Toast?"

"Sure." It's routine—painfully routine. They both know they should be talking—hardly fifteen minutes ago they were waking up in the same bed, practically glued to each other. _Thank God we didn't have sex,_ Barry thinks. That would have made things infinitely worse. He stands up when the toaster beeps, fetching his piece and digging through the fridge for jam.

"I'm sorry." He freezes, hand clutched around the jar. He turns around to see Dan leaning on the counter, one hand resting by his hip and the other holding a mug of coffee he's staring intently into. Whether he's waiting for it to cool or just waiting in general, Barry can't tell.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Dan lifts the counter hand and runs it over his face, pushing his bedhead back. His expression is a mixture of nervous and upset. "I get stupid at night."

There's a silence. Barry places the jar on the counter and the cooling toast on top of it. He leans back against the fridge and sighs. "I'm afraid I'm not really following." He is, but he still doesn't understand why Dan is acting like this.

"I mean," Dan says in a strained voice, "I shouldn't have said all of that."

It's 10:06, Barry notices idly. They're late for work. They should be getting texts soon. Barry won't answer them.

"I think it's for the best." He says quietly.

"You didn't have to agree with me, you know."

"What do you mean, agree with you?"

Deep breath.

"I mean, you didn't have to say you liked me back, and all that shit."

"I do."

"No, no you don't—"

"I do."

Dan falls silent. He places his coffee on the counter gently, as if he'll break the mug if he does it any harder. They look at each other for a while, absorbing the other's presence. "Are you sure?"

"I am."

Dan stays where he is for a little while longer. He straightens up, eventually, and walks over, rests his forehead against Barry's. "Alright, then."

They make pancakes and show up to work ludicrously late.

Barry loves Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a sequel because I'm trash. It's really short and kinda bad and I apologize.
> 
> tumblr: sixpiecechickenmcnobody


End file.
